Joyeux Noël
by Reimusha
Summary: Une petite fic toute mignonne en réponse à un défi lancé pour Noël : un OS traitant de Noël, dans l'univers de Zorro, avec une composante Yaoï. Tout y est !


Les rires retentissent autour de vous et vous reprenez une gorgée de cette affreuse bière que le verre de tequila que vous avez vidé dedans en cachette rend à peine buvable. Vous engouffrez précipitamment dans votre bouche un autre nachos au fromage et vous vous étranglez avec. Une toux violente vous secoue, déclenchant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité de vos subordonnés.

La chemise maculée d'un mélange de bière rance et de sauce au fromage, vous vous levez et vous dirigez vers la salle d'eau sous les applaudissements moqueurs des hommes de la garnison.

Vous songez avec amertume que vous avez parfaitement joué votre rôle en cette veille de Noël. Vous avez amusé vos hommes en vous couvrant de ridicule. Vous êtes un clown. Comme d'habitude, le commandant Monastorio pourra se plaindre avec une morosité remarquable de votre incompétence, de votre lourdeur d'esprit et de l'injustice qu'i vous laisser ce grade non mérité et des responsabilités qui, de toute évidence, vous dépassent totalement. Comme vous aimeriez leur prouver, à tous, à quel point ils se trompent. Que le sergent Demetrio Lòpez Garcia n'est pas ce gros pachyderme incapable et risible que tous croient.

Tandis que vous maugréez et ressassez votre vie minable, vous lavez de votre mieux votre chemise d'uniforme. Vous soupirez en vous rendant compte que celles-ci n'ont pas de chance. Entre votre maladresse alimentaire et la trop récurrente signature de Zorro, elles finissent rarement la journée intacte.

Zorro.

La source de tous vos maux. C'est à lui que vous devez votre état de disgrâce permanent. Avant, tout était plus calme à Los Angeles. Les choses étaient simples. Les hommes vous respectaient. Ils appréciaient votre nonchalance et votre gentillesse, ils riaient à vos plaisanteries grivoises et aux récits un peu vantards de vos plus belles arrestations. Ils vous aimaient. Et puis Zorro est arrivé. Zorro et son extraordinaire habileté au maniement de l'épée. Zorro et son talent pour vous tourner en dérision et vous ridiculiser. Vous êtes devenu le boulet de la garnison, l'élément pitoyable et grotesque dont tout le monde peut se moquer. Même les citoyens de la ville, qui autrefois avaient pour vous égard et confiance, rient à présent ouvertement de vous et de vos échecs répétés pour arrêter Zorro.

Vous contemplez votre uniforme et haussez les épaules. La masse informe de sauce au fromage, grasse et épaisse, s'est étalée sous vos mains dans vos essais désespérés pour la faire disparaître. Il va vous falloir revenir ainsi auprès de vos camarades et subir à nouveau leurs persifflages désobligeants. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Vous vous armez de courage et sortez de la petite salle de toilettes pour rejoindre le mess où la fête bat son plein. A votre grand soulagement, vous y pénétrez dans l'indifférence générale. Tous les regards sont tournés vers l'immense sapin richement décoré, au pied duquel s'affaire un homme que vous reconnaissez au premier coup d'œil : Don Diego de la Vega. Votre ami.

Vous vous asseyez à l'écart de vos hommes et observez le jeune noble, aidé de son serviteur Bernardo, à déposer des paquets emballés de papier cadeau tout autour du sapin. Vous admirez ses vêtements bien coupés à l'opulence délicate, son maintien fier et son visage souriant. Comment cet homme si raffiné peut-il être votre ami, à vous, le grossier et décadent sergent Garcia ? Il vous aperçoit et vous fait un petit signe de la main. Laissant Bernardo disposer les cadeaux à sa guise, il se dirige vers vous et vous rejoint en quelques longues enjambées sportives. Cet homme a tout pour lui. Vous voyez les soldats le regarder avec un respect qu'ils n'éprouvent plus depuis longtemps à votre égard. Vous songez avec un pincement au cœur que c'est d'un supérieur comme lui dont vos hommes auraient besoin. Quelqu'un qui les rassemblerait et les guiderait. Quelqu'un qui saurait, enfin, comment mettre fin au règne sans partage de Zorro sur Los Angeles.

Il s'approche et s'assied près de vous, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Le pourquoi de l'amitié que vous accorde Don Diego est un mystère pour vous, mais vous ne pouvez prétendre y être indifférent. Ces moments passés avec lui sont des instants précieux au cours desquels vous avez enfin l'impression d'exister pour quelqu'un. Il vous écoute toujours avec la plus grande attention, rit à vos histoires et tient même compte de votre avis en certaines circonstances. Vous craignez toujours qu'il ne découvre quel personnage insignifiant et fourbe vous êtes et ne décide, comme tous les autres, de vous abandonner et de se moquer de vous. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que, ce soir, vous vous sentez si gauche en sa présence. Vous gigotez sur votre chaise et bafouillez un vague « bonsoir, Don Diego » que même vous peinez à entendre tant les mots sortent difficilement de votre bouche.

« Tout va bien, sergent ? demande-t-il d'un air concerné.

- Il semble que vous nous ayez gâtés », dites-vous sans répondre à sa question pourtant pleine de sollicitude.

Il tourne la tête vers le sapin auprès duquel Bernardo achève de déposer les nombreux paquets.

« Quelques présents pour vous et vos hommes, sergent. Personne ne pense jamais au travail extraordinaire que vous accomplissez ici. Il est normal de vous récompenser.

- Nous ne le méritons pourtant pas, Don Diego. Zorro court toujours, marmonnez-vous, contrit.

- Vous vous focalisez tellement sur Zorro ! s'exclame-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Ne pensez-vous jamais à tous les criminels que vous arrêtez et qui sont bien pires que le Renard ? Ne venez-vous pas de mettre un meurtrier derrière les barreaux ?

- Si mais… commencez-vous.

- Mais quoi ? Sergent, vous faites du bon travail. Cessez de vous dévaloriser. Je sais que le commandant Monastorio ne vous aime pas et s'applique à pointer du doigt votre inhabileté à mettre la main sur Zorro. Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que lui-même n'y parvient pas mieux que vous ? Zorro n'est pas votre pire ennemi, sergent. Ne basez pas votre estime de vous sur votre capacité à l'avoir ou à ne pas l'avoir. Vous valez bien mieux que ça. »

Vous l'écoutez, fasciné. Etes-vous à ce point si facile à décrypter ? Comment Don Diego peut-il en savoir autant à votre sujet, sur des pensées que vous n'avez jamais, au grand jamais, partagées avec quiconque ?

Quiconque, excepté peut-être Zorro lui-même.

Il vous fait un clin d'œil et vous observez avec un intérêt nouveau ce visage juvénile à la fois fier et rieur. Ce corps mince et musclé, taillé pour l'escrime et qu'il n'emploie que de façon si indolente. Ces mains fines mais fortes, parfaites pour le maniement des armes, mais que vous n'avez jamais vues utilisées pour d'autres activités que la guitare et l'écriture. L'espace d'un instant, une idée saugrenue germe dans votre esprit ralenti par l'alcool et vous l'écartez aussitôt, conscient de son absurdité. Don Diego ? C'est impossible. Il ne pourrait être votre ami et votre ennemi tout à la fois. Ce serait par trop… pervers.

Le moment finit par passer et vous secouez la tête en riant.

« Assez de discussions, Don Diego ! Buvons ! »

Bernardo s'est installé à votre table, vous apportant deux chopes de cette immonde bière insipide que Monastorio a autorisée pour la soirée. Vous pariez que lui-même, caché dans ses quartiers, doit boire une bouteille de son excellent vin remisé au-dehors et qu'il ne partage qu'avec lui et d'éventuelles conquêtes – souvent rémunérées. Vous vous étonnez des griefs que vous émettez contre votre commandant ce soir et vous levez votre verre pour trinquer avec Don Diego avant de le vider cul-sec. Vous laissez sortir un rot sonore qui provoque des rires railleurs à la table d'à côté tandis que votre ami vous sourit d'un air indulgent. Il vous tapote le dos et se lève, son verre à peine entamé. Vous sentez sa main peser sur votre épaule et il se penche vers vous, bienveillant.

« Ne buvez pas trop, sergent, vous admoneste-t-il avec douceur.

Sa main s'attarde plus longtemps que nécessaire sur vous. Vous sentez sa chaleur à travers le tissu de votre chemise et ses doigts vous serrent avec force tandis qu'il vous transperce d'un regard empli de tendresse. Mal à l'aise, vous détournez les yeux et marmonnez un vague acquiescement. Il vous lâche au bout de plusieurs interminables secondes et vous en ressentez un indescriptible soulagement.

Vous le regardez sortir du mess, Bernardo sur les talons, avec un étrange sentiment. Pourquoi son contact vous a-t-il autant troublé ?

Vous avisez son verre auquel il a à peine touché. Vous hésitez quelques secondes, vous souvenant avec une émotion incompréhensible de sa mise en garde, puis vous haussez les épaules et tendez le bras pour vous emparer de la chope. Vous la videz d'un trait et la reposez avec violence sur la table. Vous claquez la langue d'un air satisfait. La soirée ne fait que commencer.

**oooOoOooo**

Vous titubez contre la cloison en bois des quartiers des officiers. D'une main, vous vous tenez au mur et, de l'autre, vous dégrafez votre pantalon. Un jet d'urine discontinu vient asperger vos chaussures et vous jurez à mi-voix en écartant vos pieds. Votre front posé sur le mur, vous observez avec intérêt la flaque fumante que vous êtes en train de former sur la terre gelée et suivez des yeux la petite rigole qui file sous les planches de bois fermant le bâtiment. Vous ricanez en songeant que vous inondez les quartiers du commandant. Vous restez longtemps ainsi à observer vos pieds, le corps mou et l'haleine chargée. Il vous faut un certain temps pour vous apercevoir que vous avez terminé ce que vous étiez venu faire et vous remisez votre paquetage dans son étui avant de refermer péniblement votre braguette. Vous essuyez vos mains humides sur votre chemise et vous vous écartez du mur, sentant le monde tourner autour de vous. Vous résistez à une soudaine et irrépressible envie de régurgitation et chancelez en direction de la caserne.

En chemin, un détail insolite attire votre attention : les deux sentinelles sensées veiller sur la remise personnelle du commandant Monastorio ne sont plus en poste. Vous plissez les yeux, abruti par l'alcool et tentez de comprendre où ces hommes ont pu aller. Vous vous rapprochez et vous figez, stupéfait. Deux paires de bottes dépassent du coin du petit bâtiment que vous contournez en silence, subitement dégrisé. Vos hommes gisent, inconscients, et un bref coup d'œil vous apprend que la remise a été ouverte. Sans réfléchir, vous tirez votre épée, vous félicitant de la bonne fortune qui vous a poussé à l'emmener avec vous au dehors – ou, plus certainement, de la fainéantise qui vous a convaincu de ne pas la retirer – et vous vous avancez prudemment dans la bâtisse obscure. Vous n'avez pas peur. L'alcool semble vous avoir donné un courage que vous ne possédez pas en temps ordinaire. Vous tendez l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit et regrettez de n'avoir pas emporté de lanterne avec vous. Vos pieds trébuchent sur des objets renversés et vous grommelez en tentant de reprendre votre équilibre. Un rai de lune passe à travers les fenêtres et, après une ou deux minutes à tâtonner dans le noir, vos yeux s'habituent et vous trouvez peu à peu l'obscurité plus acceptable. Vous distinguez un amas de meubles entreposés pêle-mêle au fond de la pièce et de nombreuses caisses empilées le long des murs. Vous vous souvenez que Monastorio ne vous a jamais autorisé à pénétrer dans cette remise et la crainte d'y être découvert vous étreint temporairement. Un craquement interrompt vos pensées et vous vous retournez trop vite. La pièce tourne autour de vous et vous vous affalez contre une cloison, pris de haut-le-cœur. Maudite bière !

Un second craquement, plus proche, vient percer la couche brumeuse qui s'enroule comme de l'ouate autour de votre cerveau. Appuyé contre les planches de bois, vous haletez, les yeux écarquillés, essayant de percer les ténèbres opaques qui règnent autour de vous. Vous sentez une piqure dans votre cou adipeux et vous vous immobilisez, terrifié. Quelqu'un se tient devant vous et vous enfonce la pointe de son épée dans la gorge. Vous sentez son souffle tiède sur vous et sa présence vous écrase de toute sa majesté. Deux pupilles insondables vous examinent derrière un masque noir et, sous une fine moustache impeccablement taillée, des lèvres minces s'étirent sur un sourire amusé.

Zorro.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Qui d'autre serait assez fou pour braquer la garnison le soir de Noël ? Vous songez que, si vous n'aviez pas éprouvé le besoin urgent de vider votre vessie, vous n'en auriez rien su avant le réveil des gardes. Peut-être cela aurait-il été préférable. Maintenant que vous êtes face à lui, à sa merci, vous savez qu'il va s'enfuir comme il le fait toujours et que c'est à vous, personnellement, que le commandant en fera le reproche. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de songer que les choses seraient bien plus faciles si Zorro vous tuait. Vous fermez les yeux et l'implorez silencieusement de vous achever, laissant des larmes de honte rouler sur vos joues rebondies.

La menace sur votre cou faiblit et une main gantée vient essuyer votre visage inondé de sanglots. Vous ouvrez les yeux. Son visage à quelques centimètres du vôtre, Zorro vous regarde affectueusement et ses doigts revêtus de cuir caressent votre joue râpeuse avec une douceur insolite.

« Demetrio, murmure-t-il d'un ton peiné. Mon très cher ami, je vous avais pourtant recommandé de ne pas trop boire. »

Vous chancelez et observez avec plus d'attention les traits masqués de votre compagnon.

« Don Diego… », soufflez-vous, incrédule.

Il vous sourit et tourne la tête pour regarder derrière lui. D'un mouvement du menton, il vous désigne trois formes allongées que vous distinguez à peine dans la pénombre. Trois corps. Vous hoquetez de surprise.

« Chut… ,dit-il en posant un doigt sur vos lèvres. Ces hommes se sont introduits dans la remise pour voler le vin. »

Vos yeux se posent sur les nombreuses caisses abritant le plus grand trésor de Monastorio et vous songez pour vous-même qu'une caisse de moins n'aurait guère fait de différence.

« Tout le vin », vous précise Zorro comme s'il avait lu vos pensées.

Voilà qui changeait la donne. Vous n'osez imaginer le courroux du commandant si sa réserve entière avait disparu. Nul doute que vous auriez payé le prix fort pour ce manquement, et peu lui aurait importé que vous ne soyez pas de quart ce soir. Vous regardez à nouveau Zorro, interloqué.

« Pourquoi ? », chuchotez-vous.

- Pourquoi je vous aide ? (il recule un peu et vous le voyez sourire avec enthousiasme). Je pensais qu'une aussi belle arrestation vous ferait plaisir, Demetrio. Considérez qu'il s'agit là de mon cadeau de Noël.

- Don Diego, dites-vous avec gravité, est-ce vrai ? Vous êtes Zorro ? »

Le Renard baisse les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Pourquoi me le dire ? Vous savez que je vous poursuis depuis plus d'un an. Vous savez que je ne désire rien autant que vous arrêter. Vous vous êtes joué de moi, Don Diego ! Vous m'avez menti ! »

Il s'avance brusquement et plaque ses lèvres sur les vôtres, vous empêchant de continuer. Vous vous laissez faire, trop surpris pour réagir. Ce baiser vous semble durer une éternité pendant laquelle vous vous trouvez incapable de penser avec cohérence. Tout s'embrouille dans votre tête et le temps vous paraît suspendu, comme figé. C'est lui qui rompt votre étreinte et il s'écarte lentement de vous avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Joyeux Noël, sergent », murmure-t-il, gêné.

Il disparait dans les ombres et vous contemplez, ébahi, le dernier endroit où vous l'avez vu. Vos doigts se portent instinctivement sur vos lèvres et le souvenir du contact inattendu de sa bouche sur la vôtre vous fait violemment frissonner. Vous renoncez à penser et, faisant appel à toute votre volonté, vous quittez le mur contre lequel Zorro vous a acculé et vous vous avancez à pas lents vers les corps inanimés des trois voleurs.

**oooOoOooo**

« Pour le sergent, hip hip hip !

- Hourra ! », s'exclament tous vos hommes dans un ensemble parfait.

Vous souriez béatement et contemplez les visages réjouis autour de vous. Vous êtes le héros de la soirée, celui qui, par sa bravoure, a su empêcher le vol odieux des spiritueux du commandant Monastorio. Vous vous laissez porter en triomphe et offrir des verres par les hommes, ravi d'être le centre d'une attention enfin admirative. Les trois malfrats ont été coffrés et nul ne doute de votre implication, si courageuse au cœur de la nuit froide et ténébreuse, qui a permis cette capture. Vous éprouvez une légère gêne à l'idée de voler la gloire d'un autre mais, d'un autre côté, vous répugnez à penser à ce qui vient de se passer entre Zorro et vous dans cette remise obscure et, l'alcool aidant, vous vous apercevez sans guère de remord que vous parvenez très bien à vous arranger avec votre conscience.

Minuit arrive très vite et, avec lui, les chants religieux et la distribution des cadeaux. Vous êtes sacrément éméché mais vous voyez du coin de l'œil Don Diego revenir s'asseoir dans un renfoncement du mess et darder sur vous un regard impénétrable. Vous éprouvez une honte passagère à l'idée d'être à nouveau saoul en sa présence mais, diable ! Vous êtes le héros de la soirée, ça s'arrose ! D'ailleurs, vous reprenez une bière parmi toutes les chopes pleines qui se trouvent devant vous. Curieusement, Don Diego secoue la tête et sourit, levant vers vous son propre verre avant de le boire d'un trait. Vous clignez stupidement des yeux et l'imitez avec votre maladresse habituelle, en répandant l'équivalent d'une pinte sur votre chemise qui n'en est plus à ça près.

Vos camarades ont entamé le cantique des cantiques et vous beuglez avec eux, de votre voix forte de baryton, sous les yeux amusés de votre ami. Vous passez une demi-heure à écumer le répertoire musical du Padre puis quelqu'un crie : « les cadeaux ! » et est repris en cœur par le reste de l'assemblée, vous compris. La distribution commence et, à votre grand étonnement, l'on dépose devant vous un paquet ridiculement grand et magnifiquement emballé. Vous tournez instinctivement la tête vers Don Diego qui, tout sourire, vous encourage d'un geste à ouvrir son cadeau. Vous êtes stupéfait de découvrir une dizaine de chemises d'uniforme à votre taille, d'une facture si riche et raffinée qu'il vous semble presque absurde d'imaginer les porter en service. Vous relevez la tête, ahuri, et cherchez votre bienfaiteur du regard. Vous éprouvez une pointe de déception en constatant qu'il a disparu.

Baissant les yeux pour admirer vos nouvelles tenues, vous avisez une lettre scellée qui porte votre nom. Vous l'ouvrez fébrilement et y lisez ces quelques lignes : « Sergent, vous qui ne ménagez jamais vos efforts pour débusquer Zorro et mouillez maintes fois votre chemise en cette occasion, vous méritez amplement qu'un ami vienne en aide à votre garde-robe. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël mon ami. Votre dévoué Diego. »

Vous souriez et triturez la feuille en tous sens, espérant découvrir davantage. Quelque chose qui vous éclairerait sur son comportement dans la remise. Une explication. Une raison à son geste déplacé que, pourtant, vous n'avez pas cherché à empêcher. Vous posez votre index sur vos lèvres et essayez de vous souvenir de cette étrange sensation que celle d'avoir été embrassé par Zorro. Curieusement, cela ne vous choque pas. Vous êtes même prêt à retenter l'expérience pour vérifier une hypothèse : se pourrait-il que cela vous ait plu ?

Vous êtes brusquement bousculé par l'un de vos camarades qui vous invite d'un ton bourru à boire une nouvelle tournée avec lui. Vous tapez du poing sur la table et vous vous levez pour l'accompagner au bar.

Demain, vous aurez les idées plus claires et pourrez penser avec discernement. Pour l'heure, joyeux et éméché, vous vous contentez d'apprécier tout ce qui passe à votre portée.


End file.
